supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Squilliam Fancyson
Squilliam Fancyson is a male playable character from SpongeBob SquarePants. He is the currently best friend of Squidward Tentacles, but he is played by Dee Bradley Baker in the Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series). He is not a friend of Nicolien Sauerbreij or Ekaterina Ilyukhina, ever since the 2018 FIFA World Cup was awarded to Russia, four years after hosting the Olympics in Sochi. Despite having Julie Zogg as an enemy, Yekaterina Tudegesheva is also one of his enemies. Wikia Text ''''Squilliam Fancyson (III)' is Squidward Tentacles in ''SpongeBob SquarePants and Jessica in Wipeout Canada's arch-rival whom he met in high school musical's band class. He appears in the episodes "Band Geeks", "Squilliam Returns", "House Fancy", "Professor Squidward", "I Heart Dancing", "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful", and "Back to the Past". He is a very wealthy, snooty, unibrow-endowed squid who has succeeded in everything Squidward has failed in and thus looks down upon him. Squidward is painfully jealous and constantly attempts to show Squilliam he's not a loser, with varying results. Like other squid/octopus characters, Squilliam's character model is nearly identical to Squidward, but he has a unibrow and he wears a fancy maroon robe. He owns a private yacht, a private lake, a private heliport, a private island, and a balloon/casino. He owns a fancy house which made an appearance in the TV show House Fancy. Squilliam is played by Dee Bradley Baker. In arm wrestling, he did not vote on Kelsi's sidekick what he is supposted to for the show, but he voted on other arm wrestlers. Squilliam's first appearance was in "Band Geeks", where he challenged Squidward to play his band at the Bubble Bowl, as his own band could not make it. However, at the end of the episode, Squilliam arrives at the Bubble Bowl anyway to watch Squidward fail (which may imply that he was just setting up Squidward to make a fool of himself), but upon seeing the band's surprisingly good performance, Squilliam appears to have a heart attack and is rushed to the hospital on a stretcher. .]] Squilliam returns in the aptly named episode "Squilliam Returns", where Squidward tells him that he is the owner of a five-star restaurant in an attempt to show him up. Although Squilliam is initially impressed by SpongeBob's newfound fine dining expertise, Squidward is ultimately humiliated when SpongeBob cannot remember his own name and goes insane and destroys the restaurant. In "House Fancy", Squilliam's ridiculously luxurious house is featured on the TV show of the same name. The house features, among other things, a golden toilet, an elevator with a built-in hot tub, and a massive sculpture of his unibrow made entirely out of gilded doorknobs. Squidward's jealousy once again gets the better of him when he calls the show's host, Nicholas Whithers, claiming that his house is better than Squilliam's. Although Squidward's house is destroyed as a result of his attempts to make it fancier, Whithers sees his destroyed house as a work of art and proclaims it to be better than Squilliam's. Squilliam breaks down and falls over, in tears, as he is once again upstaged by Squidward. In "Professor Squidward", he is shown to teach music at Bikini Bottom University. When Squilliam is absent, Squidward claims to be him so that he can teach the class himself. Squilliam also appears at the end of "I Heart Dancing", where, after Squidward is given the part of a line dancer for Squilliam, he begins to abusively train him in the same manner that Squidward did to SpongeBob. In "Back to the Past", he is seen putting up a sign in Bikini Bottom when Man Ray took over. : In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)" after the plot, he will take over Allen Ford of Pembroke and Abigail Santos of Dundas' points away and they began to cry. He tells Princess Daisy and Princess Peach not to come back in Gabriella and Sharpay's team. Defently the Squilliam from Just Wanna Be With You will not appear until HSM2's Sharpay plays againest Not SpongeBob for wrestling. He did head banging for 2 hours after a wrestling rematch of Squidward vs. Plankton. In High School Musical 2, he defently lost Lava Springs to Taylor and Gabriella. After Ford knocks out Not SpongeBob, he will win the Sweeper and take over SpongeBob. He was beating Tentacles for baseball. He was quitting the Dizzy Dummy after the second round and he throwed up on Wipeout Canada. He was chosen to be a playable NDP. He was saying to Gabriella and Taylor that Princess Daisy will leave Lava Springs. He quitted Sharpay vs. Troy of an wrestling rematch but Gabriella could not talk to Squilliam right now. He acts like a dog in some parts, but he will not think that he talks back to where Sharpay (voting) is on, but it takes place around his and Ford's house. He tries to use Abigail Santos and Waluigi's points, but no. After that, he will try to go to Gabriella's balcony. In High School Musical 3: Senior Year, he could be playable after Squilliam and Squidward get 2 points. In "Wipeout Canada", he was a fan at watching Bruce Lee movies, Over the Top and many more but he watches the same time as Troy and Gabriella. His house on Wipeout Canada is better than in House Fancy for another home. He lived in Ontario, where he was hired by Allen and Taylor. A contestant died since New Student Starfish but in Episode 7, Squilliam was watching Bruce Lee movies. He acts less nature on Wipeout Canada than Allen Ford and Waluigi, but he did watch some more shows until tomorrow. He was leaving All Star Brawl Springs after Pearl Krabs gets married. But in High School Musical 2 during a deleted scene where Gabriella Montez leaves Lava Springs. Personality Squilliam also appeared as a Canadian and a contestant speaking French. Squilliam is a rich, fancy, prissy squid with (without in Wipeout Canada) a unibrow. He acts less mature than Squidward, but makes no secret of the fact that he considers himself superior to others due to his enormous wealth. Despite his selfish personality, he somehow makes friends easily (probably for letting people in his private jet, yacht, airship/casino, etc). He is a mean, selfish, and arrogant octopus who takes great pleasure in asserting his perceived superiority over middle-class citizens like his archrival Squidward. He also speaks in a very mocking tone, placing great emphasis on his low regard for Squidward and an equally large amount of inflated praise in his lavish lifestyle. Like Squidward, Squilliam is a narcissist. He considers himself (and his "big and valuable" unibrow) to be undeniably handsome. Due to the fact that he looks similar to Squidward, some fans have it rumored that Squilliam is, in fact, a relative of Squidward's, though this is probably false as other squid characters share the same appearance. However, the two seem to share the same traits and qualities: they are both narcissists, they both do not like and hates Patrick and SpongeBob, play the clarinet, have interest in arts, and have the same house design. Appearance Squilliam is a small octopus with six tentacles (s imilar to Squidward). He wears a red and black gown and has an ascot and a Canadian Arm Wrestling suit. Squillam has a large black unibrow on his forehead. He has had it in every episode. In Band Geeks, he shows pride in it when he calls it "big and valuable". In Professor Squidward, his unibrow is how the police told him apart from Squidward Tentacles. In the episode House Fancy, Squillam had a large replica of his unibrow that was made of 500 solid gold painted doorknobs. In Back to the Past, his face was made of armor. In Squilliam Goes to Jail, his unibrow is formed into a devils hair while his tentacles are similar to Squidward's fighting attacks of pain. Appearances *Band Geeks (debut) *Squilliam Returns *House Fancy *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *Professor Squidward (2 cameos) *I Heart Dancing *Back to the Past (cameo) *High School Musical (cameo) *High School Musical 2 (deleted scene) *High School Musical 3 (cameo) *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 6 *Super Smash Bros. All-Stars *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 7 *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 8 *Super Smash Bros. Bowl 9 *Chooclate Thunder *East vs. West *Heroes Editon Song Appearances *High School Musical *Just Wanna Be With You *Senior Year Spring Medley *We're All In This Together *Stick to the Status Quo *Get'cha Head in the Game *Now or Never *Right Here, Right Now *I Want It All *What Time Is It? *Work This Out *You are the Music in Me *I Don't Dance *Everyday *All for One Quotes *"Sounds as though you've got a dying animal to attend to, eh old chum?" *"I'm filthy stinkin' rich!" *"Jessica is planned to play wrestling on May 29." *"Come on everyone, let's go take a ride in my balloon slash casino!" *(referring to his unibrow) "It's big and valuable. I'm a leader of a big fancy band right now. And we're supposed to play the Bubble Bowl next week." *"Squidward Tentacles has the fanciest restaurant in Bikini Bottom, and he does not suck eggs (After Squidward tricks him into thinking he actually does own a 5-star restaurant)." *"Explain what? That you, Squidward Tentacles, voted most likely to suck eggs in high school, (walks into Krusty Krab) are trying to pass off a lousy burger stand as a five-star... (gulps) ...restaurant!?" *"I am not 1 time a champion" (Martha and Kelsi) *"Hands down!" *"Nope!" *"Allen Ford wins, slow down!" *"Get down, A. Ford"! *"Let's go Squidward, it pretends to be Italian weather in this nuts at Milwaukee Mile." Wipeout Canada Squilliam Fancyson has been listening to Gabriella Montez, but he hated Sharpay and Ryan. But he lives one house away from a hit man. But he was saying Sharpay and Troy letted him watch shows. He was chosen for the show from Pembroke and Laurentian Valley. Fancyson was seen in only one of Wipeout Canada, in episode seven. Category:Sj Category:1 Category:2 Category:3 Category:4 Category:5 Category:6 Category:7 Category:8 Category:9 Category:10 Category:11 Category:12 Category:13 Category:14 Category:15 Category:16 Category:17 Category:18 Category:19 Category:20 Category:21 Category:22 Category:23 Category:24 Category:25 Category:26 Category:27 Category:28 Category:29 Category:30 Category:31 Category:32 Category:33 Category:34 Category:35 Category:36 Category:37 Category:38 Category:39 Category:40 Category:41 Category:42 Category:43 Category:44 Category:45 Category:46 Category:47 Category:48 Category:49 Category:50 Category:51 Category:52 Category:53 Category:54 Category:55 Category:56 Category:57 Category:58 Category:59 Category:60 Category:61 Category:62 Category:63 Category:64 Category:65 Category:66 Category:67 Category:68 Category:69 Category:70 Category:71 Category:72 Category:73 Category:74 Category:75 Category:76 Category:77 Category:78 Category:79 Category:80 Category:81 Category:82 Category:83 Category:84 Category:85 Category:86 Category:87 Category:88 Category:89 Category:90 Category:91 Category:92 Category:93 Category:94 Category:95 Category:96 Category:97 Category:98 Category:99 Category:100 Category:101 Category:102 Category:103 Category:104 Category:105 Category:106 Category:107 Category:108 Category:109 Category:110 Category:111 Category:112 Category:113 Category:114 Category:115 Category:116 Category:117 Category:118 Category:119 Category:120 Category:121 Category:122 Category:123 Category:124 Category:125 Category:128 Category:129 Category:1230 Category:131 Category:132 Category:133 Category:134 Category:135 Category:136 Category:137 Category:138 Category:139 Category:140 Category:141 Category:142 Category:143 Category:144 Category:145 Category:164 Category:147 Category:148 Category:149 Category:150 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fuckers Category:Mangoes Category:MEEMOS Category:df Category:as Category:Darn its Category:Dasdfd Category:Stars Category:Stupid Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:0 Category:13413 Category:413 Category:242 Category:237 Category:adfs Category:ds Category:fds Category:fdsf Category:dsf Category:sdf Category:madsf Category:sdmf Category:dsfmd Category:5834 Category:5423 Category:! Category:2!@! Category:@ Category:@!3@! Category:3!@#@#$ Category:32$ Category:324%@#$ Category:5$# Category:``` Category:` Category:`` Category:```` Category:`````` Category:1` Category:12`1 Category:3` Category:Parody Characters Category:Killers Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Characters from Outside Annoying Orange Category:Males Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Season One Introductions Category:Multiple Show Characters Category:Enemies of Orange Category:Not Food Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Characters Played by Daneboe Category:Enemies of Marshmallow Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Characters appear in films Category:Villains Category:Male Characters that didn't died Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:SpongeBob characters Category:SpongeBob series Category:ASBB Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Renfrew County Category:contestants from Laurentian Valley Category:Contestants Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Unlockables Category:Main Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Problems Category:Wrestlers Category:Alberta Category:British Columbia Category:Saskatchewan Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Over the Top Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Toronto, Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Contestants fired from the top 100 Category:1962 Births Category:1977 Births Category:Calgary, Alberta